


Afterlife of Long Losts

by Flufflers



Category: Warriors
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufflers/pseuds/Flufflers
Summary: A quick work of what I’d think would happen when Jayfeather dies, with some Hollyleaf and Cinderheart.





	Afterlife of Long Losts

Lionblaze heared loud cries of anguish as he pushed forward to the medicine den. His paws began to feel heavy as he grew closer, and stopped once he saw Jayfeather’s unmoving body. Jayfeather has been murdered by a Windclan warrior during battle, trying to protect Briarlight. Briarlight wept, murmuring quiet apologies. Half Moon gaze swept back to Jayfeather who was being greeted by Hollyleaf warmingly. Hollyleaf ran off soon after to Cinderheart licking her pelt affectionately welcoming her. Jayfeather looked at Half Moon, he sight had been returned, and looked lovingly at Half Moon as she trotted over to him. “I’d knew you’d wait.”


End file.
